family
by Danielle Boyington
Summary: what if Bella was not the person she thought she was, what if she had more power then she knows.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown point of view

After years and years of hard work, I have finally done it. I made a weapon that will over throw them; I will have power to no end. They will never be able to stop me, all the power will be mine and only mine.

I turned and looked at the baby girl on the floor; she will never know what she was made for. When she turns 18yr old I will come for her and tell her the truth.

Alice point of view

I pulled out of the vision and gasped, poor baby girl. I hope he never finds her so she can live her life. I looked at Edward I knew he saw what I saw. For some odd reason he started smiling, he came over and kissed me. For four years we have gone out, behind jasper's back. The funny thing was he didn't even know.

Bella point view

I was walking through the forest, when I saw someone was following me. Just fucking great, can't people leave me alone. I turned around and saw a girl and boy; they looked about my age but in some way younger. The girl was short; she had blond hair tied back and was dressed all in black. The dress she was wearing was floor length, it had a bit of red and gold. It looked nice but really old; the boy next to her was wearing a black suit. The suit looks nice but it makes him look older.

For five minutes they just stood there and looked at me as if I was back from the dead type of thing.

"Who are you and what is your name?" the girl asked, while looking at me, I started to feel cold. I didn't get cold and it was morning, summer.

"Bella, my name Bella" I said, they took one more look. Then they were gone. That was so odd; I looked around the forest for an hour. They were gone, after a hour I gave an went home.

Aro's point of view

I was sitting on my thorn and so were my brothers, when Jane and Alce walked in. with the look on their face, something has happened or worst.

"Come and tell us what happened?" I said holding out mine hand to Jane, they looked at one other and then at my hand. Something has happened and it was not good.

"Well!" I asked, getting mad. Jane walked forward; I took her hand at once I was flooded with images from her and Alce mission. It was when they saw the girl that stopped me, the girl looked like me but she had brown hair and was shorter. I didn't understand, sat back down and lost myself in my thoughts.

The rest of the day went by; my brothers just let me be. I had a feeling I was going to lose something.

* * *

hope u like it, this one is going to be hard for me! REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's point of View

OH MY GOD! I am getting married to Edward; every day I wake up still can't believe it's real and not a dream. Charlie was happy for me but he still didn't like Edward, but like I care I'm getting married to the man who I love.

I asked Alice to plan the wedding and she said yes, she loved planning parties of any kind. The wedding was to be in three days, I can't wait to become his wife. We could start our own family, it is a dream come true!

Aro point of view

Once again I was sitting on my Thorn with my brothers; it was one in the morning. It didn't matter to us what the time was, but it was odd. We have never had a meeting this early before; most vampires were hunting or doing something. I was pulled from my thoughts when the old wooded doors open.

Jasper hale Alice's mate walked in, I have always wanted Alice to join our coven she would be a great as a member of our guard. Jasper would be good as well, he could tell what people were feeling and he also was a great fighter. He stopped before us, when he looked up I saw pain in his eyes.

"Young Jasper, how can we help you?" I asked

"I need to tell you something Aro, Alice saw something. But she won't come forward about it. It has something to do with all three of you" he said in a sad voice. We all looked at him with an odd look, Alice never came to us about a vision and Jasper hated us for wanting her. But something had changed that made Jasper come to us.

"Go on" I said in a low voice.

"About four years ago Alice had a vision about a baby girl who was not born but made" he said, we all sat up straight and listened. I hope it wasn't an immortal child; they were deadly and had no control over anything.

"She didn't tell me because she thought it wasn't important but the visions kept coming and that's when she found out why the child was made. The child was made in a lab in Africa, for the first time in history a child was from three men's DNA." He stop talking and took a UN needed breath, I did not like where this was going.

"The child is a female; the person who made her gave her to a human family in hope of having a normal life, but the changers began to happen. That's when I knew whose DNA she was made from." He said, it was as if he was telling a story.

"WHO'S THE BASTARDS?" roared Caius, we could tell he was getting mad at whoever did this.

A slow smile started on Jasper's face.

"Before I say any more I would like to say I have proof of what happened and why!" he said.

"All three of you are the girls Fathers, her name is Bella Swan." He said in a rush. We all froze and looked at him; he had to have gone mad. We have never slept with the same woman and it was impossible for three men to be the same child's father. Jasper pulled out a folder and gave it to me, inside was everything that we need to know.

The child was made to destroy us and be used as a weapon.

He took a bit of my hair and venom. He did the same to Caius and Marcus, but how the fuck did he get hold of it.

I gave the folder to my brothers, I was too shocked to say a thing, I had made a child and so have my brothers. For the first time in vampire history there was a half human and half vampire child. The one thing I have wanted but could never have, was made to destroy me.

"Wait!" said Marcus. He held up a yellow sheet of paper.

"It says there the child was never meant to have a soul, she was to have no feelings not even a soul. She was made to be a weapon. The man who made her says he has failed, she was meant to be like a gun no feeling and only be ordered around." He says giving me the paper; it was true no feeling what so ever.

"Why are you showing us this and not Alice" Marcus asked

"She was told not to" he said

"Who and Why" I asked

"Edward Cullen told her not too, like Bella's maker he wants to use her to get power" he said in a cold, dry voice. Something has happened between them, I could tell.

"Why did he tell her and what happened between you two?" Caius asked in a hiss.

"She was sleeping with Edward. She was with him when she had the vision; they had been together for four years now. Edwards plan was to make the girl fall for him and then marry her. He would use her but hide behind the fake love story. He is going to marry her in 3 days from now. I just wanted to do the right thing by Bella." He said, his story was sad. Alice seemed so sweet and nice, but it seems she had a dark side to her.

"Leave us" I hissed, he and the rest of the guards were out of the room with in a second. We just sat there a looked into space. We had a child that was a girl; we were fathers to this one girl. Who didn't even know it or what she is.

"When do we leave Aro?" asked Marcus, he knew we would have to see the child. If she seemed like a threat to us we would have to destroy her, along with Alice and Edward Cullen.

"Today" I said, we left our Thorns to pack for the trip. All the while my thoughts kept going to the child, who has been played to be used all out of a fake love story. Not even I would do that. Everyone knew I would just come out and tell it as it was and not dress it up.

Unknown's point of view

I can't believe this is happening! I have to tell someone, I moved slowly to the window and jumped out. I ran to the other side of town to make sure no one from the guard would hear me.

**V: hello**

**Unknown: hi V it's me.**

**V: hi how are you?**

**Unknown: I'm fine but you're not going to believe what I found out today.**

**V: what happened?**

**Unknown: Jasper hale walked in today and told Aro, Marcus and Caius. They were fathers.**

**V: You're fucking with me!**

**Unknown: no I'm not, from what he said for the first time in history a child had three different fathers. The child was made from there DNA. It was meant to destroy them.**

**V: no way**

**Unknown: way**

**V: how and who?**

**Unknown: the child's name is Bella swan and she's getting married to Edward Cullen, who is a vampire. Some guy got a bit of DNA from the three of them and somehow made it work.**

**V: Shit, this is big **

**Unknown: I know and it gets better, Edward the guy who is going to marry the child. Is really sleeping behind her back with Alice Cullen, Jasper Hales Mate!**

**V: OMG!**

**Unknown: I know right, this is going to change history. **

**V: I know this is so big!**

**Unknown: I know right, any way I have to go.**

**V: ok bye love u **

**Unknown: love u too**

V's point of view

Phone call to Carmen

**Carmen: Hello Carmen speaking**

**V: Hi Carmen it's me V.**

**Carmen: hello Victoria**

**V: Carmen you know I like V better!**

**Carmen: sorry V. How can I help?**

**V: I have something to tell you and it's very big**

**Carmen: go on then. Gossip away**

**V: from what my friend tells me the Volturi have had a surprise**

**Carmen: now that is odd**

**V: well my Friend told me, that Jasper Hale walked in and told them they were Fathers.**

**Carmen: no! That is impossible **

**V: I know and I said that but, she said. That someone got hold of their DNA and somehow made a child. **

**Carmen: why would someone do that?**

**V: the child was made to destroy them, the Childs name is Bella Swan.**

**Carmen: Oh no! My family and I are going to her wedding. She is getting married to Edward Cullen in three days. **

**V: I know, I feel for the girl. From what I have been told Edward has slept with Alice and he only wants to use Bella.**

**Carmen: how can he do that to her, does he not have any feelings at all?**

**V: I don't know, that's all the news**

**Carmen: does Carlisle know about this?**

**V: I don't know, she didn't say.**

**Carmen: don't tell anyone else, I will go and see the child and see if it's true!**

**V: ok**

**Line dead**

Carmen's point of view

I hanged up the phone and left the house to see Bella, I knew where she lived from what Carlisle has told me in the past. He and I are best friends; my family were out hunting so I didn't have to explain where I was going.

I ran to forks, it only took two hours with vampire speed. When I was on the coast I was able to pick up her scent. It lead me to a two-story house, I ran to the tree to the side of the house. At the top of the tree I was faced with a window. Even in the dark I could still see the girl in her bed. I Jumped into the room and landed lightly without a sound, the girl did look a lot like Aro in a way. She had the soft face and skin just like him. Her hair was brown like Marcus but lighter and longer. For Caius she had beauty but in more human type of way. As I stood there I can't help but feel for her, her life is about to change for all time. All ready her scent was changing and becoming fresher like a vampires. I jumped out of the window, the Volturi were most likely on their way. I just hope a fight doesn't start, that's all we need is for lives to be lost.

I left forks and ran home to tell my family.

Caius point of View

We decided to take our jet instead of running; it gave us time to think.

A man stole our DNA to make a weapon to kill us; I still didn't know what to think. The child would have to be killed or something, after 3000 years of being a leader I found myself lost. A child so young, her life is about to be taken away from her because of one man. Fuck the child I like my Thorn and I won't give it up not to a child's maker or anyone.

I knew Aro and Marcus were thinking the same way. People will die and live today, only thing is who will live? I smiled to myself; this is going to be fun!

Bella's point of view

I don't know what time it was when I woke up, but I woke up at night in pain. It was moving in my body to every part till I couldn't move. The pain was sharp and fast, as if I have been shoot or something like that. That was not the only thing painfully, everything sounded so loaded and clearer. It hurt my ears.

I tried to call out to dad but I couldn't open my month to scream, all I could do was lie on my bed and wait for the pain to end.

Alice point of view

I pulled out of my vision and screamed for Edward, he came running. We were at our cabin in the heart of the east side of the forest, our family never hunted there it was too close to the line.

"What is it?" Edward asked in a soft voice while holding me, he really was the love of my life.

"The Volturi are coming to forks, they know about Bella!" I said. I felt him go still, I knew we had to leave and get fare away from there!

"How?" he asked in a hiss

"I don't know, I didn't see the person who told them." I said, Edward got up and started to pack what we had there. We couldn't go home and get our stuff; our family would want to know what was happening. Right now I all hated them for been home and not out hunting, if they were I could get all my stuff.

Once we were done we started running to the coast of Africa, which is where it all began.

* * *

hope you like it! tell me what you think! review! thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Marcus point of View

We arrived in the town of Forks at six in the morning, the air was warm. Summer, I have always liked summer. On the plain I read over Bella's file, I knew everything about her now. Or so I hope, this was going to be a long day.

My brothers were pissed off, that someone could do such a thing without them knowing about it. I was mad and pissed as well but the bonds that I saw between Felix and Demetri was far more interesting. As we got closer to Forks their bonds got brighter and stronger, between each other and a third person. I had an idea on who the third person was.

We took a car to the Cullen's house, it gave us time to think and let them know we are coming for them.

Carlisle point of view

I was sitting in my office when my wife Esme came running in, the look on her face told me something was wrong.

"My love?" I asked in a worried voice

"Carmen is on the phone he says you need to know about something!" she said in a rush, now that is odd.

Carlisle on phone with Carmen

**Carlisle: Carmen**

**Carmen: something has happened and you need to be ready for the Volturi, they are coming.**

**Carlisle: what! Why? We have broken no laws!**

**Carmen: they are not coming for you or your coven.**

**Carlisle: I don't understand! **

**Carmen: they are coming for Bella Swan!**

**Carlisle: how did they learn of her, she has done nothing wrong? **

**Carmen: I know but they have found proof that Bella was not born but made!**

**Carlisle: no she is human not vampire**

**Carmen: she is half human and half vampire, they have found proof that they are her fathers. All three of them!**

**Carlisle: NO! That is impossible, not even I could do that! **

**Carmen: I know I am looking into it, but I know the Volturi are coming to find her. **

**Carlisle: OK, I will see what I can find out about all this.**

**Carmen: Good luck**

**Carlisle: thanks**

**Line dead**

I hanged up the phone and sat back, God I hope it wasn't true. Bella was a sweet girl who loved life and was about to be married to my son Edward.

I got up and walked to the front door, my family was already there waiting. We could all hear the car coming down the drive way, they pulled up in front of the house. By the look on their faeces , they were pissed to the max!

"Hello Aro, Caius, Marcus. How can I help you." I asked in a soft voice not wanting to set them off or make them more pissed.

"We are looking for Bella Swan." Said Aro in a hiss, Shit!

"She is at her house; it is early in the morning. She won't be awake, may I ask why you wish to meet her?" I asked

"Oh we just wished to meet her that's all" Aro said with a smile, I didn't tell my family about my phone call. I want for them to tell us so I know it's true!

"Would you like me to get her for you?" I asked, I didn't want them scaring her or worse.

"No Felix, Demetri would you please go get Bella for us!" Marcus said looking at us with a cold hard look.

"Would you like to wait here or would you like the cabin?" I asked, I always kept the cabin if we had guests.

"We would like the Cabin thank you" said Caius

It took us five minutes to get to the cabin; it was one story but had lots of rooms. About 12 bedrooms with bathrooms as well.

"Thank you Carlisle, we will call for you when we are ready" Aro said and shut the cabins door, I was worried about Bella. I had a feeling something was wrong but didn't know what!

Felix point of view

We left the Cullen's house right after Master Marcus told us, the girls house was not hard to find. Demetri picked up her scent right away. It took us less than a minute to arrive at her house, when we got there I felt a strange pull towards the house. A part of me needed to go in and see what in the house. I looked at Demetri and I could tell he felt the same; it was most likely her blood.

I took down the back door and walked in and up the stairs. When we walked into a bedroom Demetri and I stopped and fell into shock.

* * *

hope you like it! please review!

thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie point of view

Just great, that human has once again got us into trouble. This time with the fucking Volturi, why can't that…that…GIRL just leaves us alone. I really wish Edward never met her, our lives will be so much better off without her!

What's worse my husband loves her as a sister that stops us from moving from this place. If only he didn't love her! That would be dreams come true!

Once I was back at our house I went to our bed room, once I was there I followed the two guards. If something was going on I wanted to be the first person to find out!

The run to Bellas house was short, with vampire speed. Once there I saw the guards break down the back door, sure do that. Not that people saw you! This world was full of stupid people, sometimes I feel like I was the only one with a brain.

The guards made their way into the house with me not far behind, instead of going in through the door I went to the window.

I have done this before late at night, I use to look at all her stuff and letters and everything else. She was just like every other teenager; the only thing was she read old books. Everyone was all up about that, they said it made her different.

When I looked into her window I saw something on the bed! Whatever it was it was covered in blood! Lots of it. it was when I saw the color of hair, when I realized it was Bella. It looked like the poor girl was sweating her own blood!

I froze in horror; all I could do was look at the poor girl.

At some point she must have seen me because she held out her bloody hand for help. How the fuck was I going to help her! Where was Edward? he should be helping her!

I didn't like Bella but I would never wish this to happen to her! I'm not that much of a bitch! Or was I?

I looked away from Bella when Felix and Demetri walked in, they both froze in the same horror as I did.

Before I knew what I was going, I let out something between a scream and a roar of horror. I knew Emmett would hear me and the rest of the family. I could hear them coming, Emmett was the first one to get to me. he jumped up behind me and wrapped his strong arms around me, I knew he saw what I saw. I heard him growl and hiss, the next was Carlisle.

Emmett moved me out-of-the-way so Carlisle could jump in, he was at Bellas bed side before I could blink. Something about the way he was looking at Bella said this was big!

Emmett jumped down with me in his arms, I knew he was taking me home. For that I thanked him, once home and in our room. I broke down crying with no tears, all while Emmett holding me and rocking me. he was saying something but I couldn't hear, all I could think about was Bella and the blood covering her body.

Why was this happening? What happened? She was fine five days ago! Is this why the Volturi was there to make her suffer?

Bellas point of view

Everything was black all I could feel was the pain moving to every part of my body. I kept as still as I could hope it would help to end the pain. But the pain never ended or stopped it kept going and going!

After a while longer I could see again, but I still didn't want to move. The room was lighter now, not as dark. You would think sun light would keep you warm and help you, for me it hurt my eyes and skin. Every single part of my body hurt because of the light. I wish mum was there she always knew what to do; there was just something about her.

I felt the air change a little, I knew someone was whacking. With everything I had I moved my hand so it was out, hoping someone would help me.

"HELP ME! IT HURTS SO BAD HELP ME" I screamed in my head, why wasn't the person helping me. did I do something? Was my health that bad? Am I dying?

After what seemed like hours I heard a roar from someone, it hurt my ears and the rest of my body more!

I felt myself falling into the blackness of pain again, at this point I wished for death so the pain would be over!

The blackness was cold and dark, once again I laid there.

Carlisle point of view

I was sitting in the sun room when I heard Rosalie scream and roar, Emmett was the first one out the door. I was not too far behind, for some odd reason the sound came from Bellas house. As we got closer we could smell blood, LOTS OF BLOOD. I ran up the side the house and jumped in.

There she was Bella laying on her bed covered in her own blood from head to toe. I was at her bed side right way checking her heart beat and breathing, everything was off! In all my years I have never seen anything like this, she was sweating her blood out of her body all of it!

"Felix, Demetri go into the bath room and get me a wet towel" I said, a second later I had a large bath towel. I wiped all the blood off, I couldn't take her to the hospital covered in blood people would ask questions, that's the last thing I need now.

"Someone get me Bella's car keys!" I said in a dry voice, I was about to pick her up when Felix wrapped his arms around her and let out a growl! He had a new look in his eyes, one more animal and stronger. Something was wrong with him I knew it even Demetri didn't know what was going on with him.

"I WILL TAKE HER" he hissed at me in a low voice, no one got into a fight with him. because he was that strong, that's why the Volturi kept him!

I nodded my head and followed him to Bella's car; her truck was slow and out of date. But somehow Felix knew how to drive it so it would go fast without breaking down.

Once at the hospital I got a privet room for Bella on the very top floor, the top floor held the most sick or most in need of help! Bella was at the top of the list.

People were looking at us while walking, I looked back and saw Bella had started bleeding again and it was dripping on to the floor. Thank god for a cleaner who started moping it up!

The room Bella was in was big very big. It was good because we needed all the space we could get! Felix laid her on the bed but kept his arms around her, he held her as if she was glass. Right now she was, that is until I know what was making this happen.

Felix point of view

She was mine! At long last I found my mate! The only thing was I wish I found her at a different time and place, when I first saw her covered in blood I froze in shock. My mate was in so much pain, I could tell just by looking at her.

What really pissed me off was when that blond-haired bitch screamed and roared it made my mate have more pain!

Demetri held me back from ripping the bitch apart! Thank God her mate showed up to take her away!

Carlisle Cullen showed up a second later! once again I was held back! That man was touching my Mate without asking first! Someone was going to die today!

All I could do was stand there and whack him touch my mate, it was when he was going to pick her up that I broke free from Demetri. I wrapped my arms around her before he could even think about it!

On the way to the hospital I drove with Bella across my lap, I didn't let Carlisle touch her not when I'm around.

For an odd reason Bella brought out the animal side in me, the side I kept hidden away from everyone and everything. If my masters knew, if Aro knew he would use it agents me. I had to take Bella away from there and these people, inside of me I knew how to help her and what to do. But I was the only who could help her!

But how was I going to get out and away from the masters, if I killed them all hell would break loose!

Then it hit me I knew what to do!

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Felix point of view

"Carlisle why don't you get some new cloths for Bella. I will stay and whack over her" I said, looking down at Bella.

"I will be right back" he said, as he went outside. This was my only chance, one and only chance. I picked up Bella and walked outside. Instead of going to the lifts, I walked to the stair well. On the way I found some clean sheets and wrapped Bella up, after that I stole a Doctors white jacket to blend in. no one notice the miss blanket or jacket, so far my plan is working. Once at the stair well I walked a bit faster, to humans they would think I was power walking when really all vampires were fast walkers.

For humans walking down stairs would be hard at a fast speed, for me however I was just getting warmed up.

Once on ground leave I walked out the back towards the staff car park, then walked around to the front to Bella's truck. Thank God I held onto Bella's car keys! So far so good, what did have we worried was where the fuck was Demetri. When we left the house was the last time I saw him, if he showed up now I don't know what I would do.

He and I were like brothers, best mates! We helped each other out, listened, and fought side by side for so many years. I didn't want to hurt him, but if got in my way like he did back at the house I will not hold back.

I started up the truck and started driving towards the airport, I had to some were I knew well. A place where I knew the land and people. There was only one place and that was Romania, there was a small little village with in the mountain's past that about five days walk away was a cottage, which I built with my bare hands.

Unlike the Volturi I like getting down and dirty when I work and not have some else do it. The cottage was hidden behind a forest of trees; I knew everything about the hills in Romania. Unlike the masters I didn't read about it, I actually went there and mapped it out.

But the best thing was I didn't live in the cottage, I live below it. That way not even Demetri could track me. No matter how hard he tried.

The problem now was I needed to empty my bank account. I stopped at the local forks bank and emptied it, the woman almost had a heart attack when it came up saying I had over ten billion in my account. One of the things that I'm good at is saving and buying, that's because when I was human I was poor. Times were hard, when I was turned into a vampire I made a promise of never letting it happen again.

The bank manager had to call the head bank in New York for pimeson to give the money, stupid laws! Time was wasted because a stupid phone call. About an hour later I got the OK, the woman went into the blot to get my money. That took more time, thank God I had a iPhone so I could book a flight in a first class jet to Romania. No one else was flying on the jet which was good!

The woman came out and told me told there was truck out back for me, I walked outside to Bella's truck and picked her up. I had to leave her in the truck so they didn't ask questions. Once again with vampire speed I walked around back.

The woman stood in front of a black truck talking to some men and stopped when she saw me holding Bella.

"Sir what are you doing?" she asked, the guards looked from Bella to me. the best way was to kill them but I can't people would notice. So I made up a lie.

"I have to take her away from her father or he will keep abusing her, he has almost killed her twice already. I can't let it happen it again, that's why I'm taking her away from there and somewhere safe" I said putting on a sad face. The woman was falling for it because she had a worried look on her face.

"You take care of her" she said with a smile, I nodded my head and got into the truck. Again I was on the road; it didn't take long to get to the airport.

When I was at the airport I drove around back to the jet. When I saw it I fell in love with it, it was painted white with Mary on the side.

"Sir Stop" some yelled at me, I stopped the truck and turned and saw a boy coming towards me with a worried look.

What the fuck now! The Volturi would notice me gone by now, it was only a matter of time before they came after Bella and I.

"Yes?" I hissed at the boy when I was out of the truck.

"I'm sorry but we can't fly today, my father has fallen ill and can't fly" he said in a rush, thank God that I knew how to fly a plane.

I smiled at the boy.

"That's ok I can fly the plane, like yours my father showed me how" I lied with a smile

"I'm sorry sir but I can't do that" he said smiling, I hate the boy.

"But we have another jet, it's a year older than this one and bigger" he rushed on, I smile and nodded.

"I will take it" I said, the boy showed me a jet that was bigger than the other one. I sent the boy off to get something to eat.

When he was gone, with vampire speed I moved the money into the jet, I moved my sleeping Bella in the jet and laid her down on a chair in my view.

I shut the door and started up the jet, the boy came back to help me onto the runway. The boy gave me the single to go ahead.

The boy didn't realize that behind him stood Jane and Alec.

SHIT!

* * *

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle point of view

Today was hell, first the Volturi showed up looking for Bella and then Bella fell sick due to something that I was hoping to work on. But that never happened because when I got back from the storage room, I found that Bella and Felix were missing. All that was left was the blood on the sheets. What the FUCK! Where was Bella? Don't tell me he took her to his masters!

They won't help her; they would just study her like an animal. That's the last thing we needed now, was for Bella to be studied and not helped!

I pulled out my iPhone and called my lovely wife Esme.

**Esme: Yes love?**

**Carlisle: Have you seen Felix at all?**

**Esme: No but Demetri came back. Why do you ask?**

**Carlisle: Bella's gone**

**Esme: What?**

**Carlisle: Bella's gone and so is Felix, I think he took her.**

**Esme: Why would he do that? Bella means nothing to him!**

**Carlisle: I think he's her mate! The way he looked at her said it all.**

**Esme: poor girl, that man does not know the meaning of the word** **gentle. Does he have control?**

**Carlisle: I don't know, I will try to find them. Can you try to get hold of Edward?**

**Esme: anything my love.**

**Carlisle: you really are the love of my life.**

**Esme: oh so sweet for such an old man.**

**Carlisle: OLD! No never old my love!**

**Esme: ahaha….well get going, you need to find our Bella.**

**Carlisle: ok I love you.**

**Esme: I love you more**

**Line dead**

That woman really is the light of my life, I don't know what I would do without her. I followed Felix scent or tried to. His scent lead me to the storage room, there I found his jacket and the bloody blankets from Bella.

He was good, his scent was now faint and hard to follow. I knew if I kept following nothing would come up, I also knew the Volturi would send someone to find them.

I hate it when I try something but fail; it's harder when I fail to keep a loved one safe. Still I tried again, I followed it outside into the parking lot. Bella's truck was gone, their scent was basically gone now. How the fuck did he do that?

Demetri would have better luck, he was a great tracker. The Volturi would send him to out, I hope to God they didn't send Jane or Alec.

Just then my wife called:

**Carlisle: yes my love?**

**Esme: My love you need to come back home!**

**Carlisle: What's wrong? Are you hurt?**

**Esme: No I'm fine, but the Volturi have sent out Jane and Alec to find Felix and Bella!**

**Carlisle: What! How did they find out about this?**

**Esme: Demetri came back and told his masters what happened, Demetri wanted to follow Felix but Aro said No. **

**Carlisle: because he would try to stop Jane or Alec from killing Felix. **

**Esme: YES!**

**Carlisle: the worst thing now is Jane and Alec can't control them self's around human blood, not as strong as Bella's.**

**Esme: Carlisle what is going on? Why are they doing this?**

**Carlisle: get the family together and I will tell you all. Have you had any luck with Edward?**

**Esme: No, he must have turned his phone off. **

**Carlisle: ok, stay inside I'm on my way.**

**Esme: ok**

**Line dead **

I walked across the road towards the tree line, when I was covered by tress I ran with vampire speed back home.

Demetri point of view

I saw my brother Felix leave the hospital with Bella, I knew what he was going to do. I also knew I won't be able to stop him. All I could do was tell the masters.

It didn't take long to run back to the cottage that the Cullen's gave us. It was small but nice, I liked it.

I walked in and saw my masters sitting around the table looking over Bella's file again.

"Yes?" asked Caius, the last thing I wanted to do was piss him off. Master Caius had an anger problem, Aro had tried helping him but he only made it worse.

"Felix has taken Bella" I said looking at the floor.

"Come again?" Caius said.

"I saw him take her from the hospital" there was a long silence

"Demetri why was she in a hospital in the first place?" asked Aro

"When you sent us out to find Bella we found her covered in her own blood, it was like she was sweating it out. One of the Cullen's followed us, when she saw Bella she screamed and roared. Carlisle came and said we needed to take her to the hospital; I had to hold Felix back when he checked Bella. Something changed when he saw her, he became more animal like. Stronger, once at the hospital Carlisle went and got something. That's when Felix took Bella" I said looking at the floor again

"And why didn't you come to us?" Caius asked in a growl, he was getting mad.

"I was too busy holding back Felix so he didn't rip Carlisle to bits" I said

"Jane, Alec go find Bella and bring her back to us" Aro said

"Master's I would like to join the hunt" I said looking into Aro's red eyes

"No you will just get in the way" he said with a smile on his face

I froze where I was, that could only mean one thing!

* * *

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Felix point of view

I saw Jane and Alec before they saw me; I bent over to the seat beside me and put on the sun glasses. I also messed up my hair to make myself look different; Jane was the first one to attack the boy. She moved forward and broke his arm; I could hear the boy screaming out in pain from within the jet.

Without a thought I started to speed up as I went down the run way, Alec noticed me when I went pass him.

SHIT! I increased the speed some more, out the side window I could see Jane and Alec coming after me. It wasn't long before I was at the end of the runway and taking off. Just to be safe I increased the power of speed so more, thank God that I had a full tank of fuel.

I looked out the window and saw Jane and Alec looking up at me, the Masters will be pissed but all that mattered was I had my mate safe for now.

The plan was to fly to a part of Romania called Baia Mare, which would take about 11 hours and 23 minutes away. After that we will stay at a hotel called Hotel Mare. In the morning we leave Baia Mare and head towards the Carpathian Mountains. It's a good thing that I am a vampire because I didn't need a break or food.

After a few minutes we left the land and now crossing the North Atlantic Ocean. When you look out the window all you could see was the blue sea and nothing else.

I sat back in my chair and listened to Bella's breathing, it was even and slow. That told me she was in a deep sleep, sleep would give her a break from the pain. I wish I could be with her holding her but I had to fly the plane.

For two hours I sat in silence thinking about how I was going to keep my Bella safe. Soon after the silence was driving me made so I turned on the radio and listen to some music.

Since I was two hours away from America I still got the American radio station signal. The Rascal Flatt's were on playing Life is a highway; it was one of my favourite songs. To pass the time I started singing along.

_Life's like a road that you travel on_

_There's one day here and the next day gone_

_Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand_

_Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

_There's a world outside every darkened door_

_Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

_For the brave are free and lovers soar_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore_

_We won't hesitate_

_To break down the garden gate_

_There's not much time left today, yeah_

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it_

_All night long_

_If you're going my way, I wanna drive it_

_All night long._

I was about to go on when the people from Washington Airport radioed me.

"**This is Washington Airport control tower do you copy?" **

"**This is Mary black over" **I said, Marry black was painted on the side of the plane.

"**There is storm heading your way, we recommend you to turn back" **they said, if I turn back my masters would find Bella and I. God only knows what they would do.

"**Sorry sir I can't do that" I said.**

"**Marry Black this storm is big and is moving fast, you should be able to see it. If you keep going you could have the chance of being hit by lighting" **the man said over the radio.

"**Sir that is a risk I'm about to take. Over" **

"**Sir…."**

"**Hello Marry black this is the manager of the airport Control tower over" **

"**This is Marry Black over" **

"**Sir the storm is very strong, if you go into the storm you will be risking your life and the people on board" **humans can be so funny sometimes.

"**Who said I was going into the storm?" **I said with a smile on my face

"**Sir?" **

"**I'm not going into the storm I'm going around the storm, you are right I can see it but it is still forming and building. The time it takes for me to get around it, the storm will still be forming/ building. Over" **

"**It's still a big risk Sir" **

"**Sir I have flown since I was a boy, I know how a storm works and builds. I will be fine thank you; however I would like you to send me updates on the storm. If that's not a problem." I asked**

"…**.."**

"…" I waited and waited for about ten minutes

"**Do you copy me?" **I asked

"…**." **Still no one answered me, all I could think was the Volturi just listened to that and killed all the people.

"**Black Marry we copy" **thanks God!

"**Sorry Marry Black, our radios died for a bit there" **

"**That's ok" **I said smiling to myself

"**We will keep you updated, at every hour on the storm" **

"**Thank you, over" **I said

I slowly turned the jet west to go around the storm; from the left side of the window I could see the storm from a better view. I was right the storm was still building; we should be far away from the storm when it starts.

It took about an hour to go around the storm, now we had eight hours to go.

I turned back on the music radio to find my song had ended and Paris Hilton song was playing it was called nothing in the world. My fucking ears!

As fast as I could I changed the station to something better. I didn't know what station what it was but Nickolas Ashford and Valerie Simpson were singing Ain't No Mountain High Enough. It had a good beat to it, so I let it play. Soon I found myself singing to it.

_Listen, baby, ain't no mountain high_

_Ain't no valley low, Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

_If you need me, call me, no matter where you are_

_No matter how far, don't worry, baby_

_Just call my name; I'll be there in a hurry_

_You don't have to worry_

_'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you, baby_

_Remember the day I set you free_

_I told you, you could always count on me, girl_

_And from that day on I made a vow_

_I'll be there when you want me some way, some how_

_'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you, baby_

_Oh no darling, no wind, no rain_

_No winters cold can stop me baby_

_No, no baby, 'cause you are my love_

_If you ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double_

_Just send for me, oh baby_

I heard Bella moan out in her sleep, I turned and saw her moving around in the chair I put her in. I turned off the radio not wanting to wake her up. So far she has been sleep without any problems, I hope the pain doesn't come back or the bleeding.

I looked at the time and saw that we had eight hours to go.

Jane's point of view

After our Master Aro told us to find Bella it wasn't long before we came across her scent at the hospital, it led us to a storage room. We found his black jacket and sheets covered in blood, he was smart. After that their scent was faint and hard to follow, I did wish Demetri was allowed to come. He could track them a lot faster than we could, but Aro was right he would just get in the way. Felix needed to be killed for taking Bella away from the master's, what the masters want they got. No matter what it took, their scent's led us to the car park and then stopped.

That was odd; with Bella Bleeding we should be able to follow her. But we couldn't, all we could do was do the human thing. We pulled our phones out and got Felix's photo up and went to the most likely places he could have gone.

We first went to the train station, then the bus stops. All turned up with nothing, our next stop was the forks bank.

We were met by a woman at the front desk

"Hello can I help you" she asked

"Yes we are looking for this man, we are his brother and sister" I said with a smile.

"Oh yes we have, he left about five minutes ago" she said smiling back at us, we smiled back at her. At last we found something.

"Could you tell us what he did?" Alec asked

"He just asked for all his money out from his bank account and after that he just left" she said

"Did he have someone with him?" Alec asked again

"When he was in the bank he was by himself, but when he came around back to get the truck he was carrying a girl wrapped up in white sheets" she said

"Did you see what she looked like?" I asked this time.

"Mmm…..well I did see a bit of her. She had brown hair, pale skin. She looked really sick from what I could see. The man was holding her so we couldn't see a lot of her." she said looking worried

"Has this man done something wrong? He said he was keeping the girl safe" the woman asked, Alec and I looked at each other than back at the woman.

"What did he say?" Alec asked

"He said that he was taking her away from her father because he abuses her, also he said the father had killed the girl twice already. At first I thought it was a lying to us but he had such a sad and worried look on his face that I knew he was telling us the truth" she said, what made no sense was she said "us".

"What do you mean by us?" Alec asked

"I had some guards with me to make sure no one stole his money"

Guards? How much money did he have, mostly likely $7000. That's was a lot of money to humans.

"How much money did he have?" Alec asked

"About ten billion dollars" she said, ten fucking billion fucking dollars. Both our mouths dropped open, all the way to the fucking floor. How the fuck did he have ten billion dollars? Felix came from a poor family.

"I know how you feel, I did almost the same thing" she said smiling at us again, what was with this human and smiling all the fucking time!

"What did the truck look like?" Alec asked

"It was bigger than a normal size truck, black all over and only two-seater in the front" again she fucking smiled at us.

"Did you see the car that he came in?" I asked

"Yes it's the old orange truck near the post box" once again said with a smile

"Thank you for your help" we said as we turned around and walked out the door, we walked to the truck and found it only had her car keys in it. You would think by looking in the human's car you will pick up her scent, but no. Their scent was no were to be found just great!

Alec and I put our head together and started thinking of places he could have gone. He can't go on a train or bus with that much money. If he drove around in the truck we would find him without any trouble, no he wouldn't do that. The only place we haven't checked was the airport, Alec and I made our way to the airport hoping we would find him.

When we got to the Airport it wasn't long before we found the black truck, I saw that it was opened. When I looked it had nothing in it.

"Jane!" Alec called I ran to his side and saw a jet with black marry painted on the side going down the run way.

I saw a boy about the age of 18 year old giving whoever the ok; I bet Felix was on that plane. We ran up behind the boy, I saw a man with sun glasses on in the jet. That man looked like to be playing with his hair; it was until I saw the red shirt under the white jacket and the broad shoulders did I realize it was Felix.

I got hold of the boy's arm and broke the bone, he let out a scream. Alec ran after the jet, while I snapped the boy's neck. He fell to the ground as a lifeless shell.

"Hurry Alec we can't let him get away" I yelled at him.

"I'm trying but he's taking off and I don't want to be ripped to bits by the wheels" he said why running after the jet, it might be big for a jet but it was fast.

"We will be ripped apart if we don't get him so fucking move it" I yelled

After I said that Alec jumped up and got the pole of the wheel as the jet took off, but the end of his jacket was torn off when it got stuck in the wheel. He also got flicked off the pole like a bug.

I ran over to him when he landed on the ground. We both stood there a whack the jet fly away.

The masters will not be happy when they hear about this.

* * *

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Carlisle point of view

When I got home I was welcomed by my family, who looked worried. Esmé came over and gave me a kiss and hug; I sat down in a chair facing my family.

"I guess you want to know what is going on." I said, they all nodded their heads.

"Well in the morning I got a call from Carmen he told me the Volturi have found proof that Bella is their daughter."

"Don't tell me….!" Emmett said in a low voice, all I did was nod my head.

"How can Bella be their daughter?" Emmett yelled out, over the year he had come to love Bella like a sister. We have come to love her.

"So who's the father? Marcus, Aro or Caius?" Rosalie asked

"All three of them are her father" I said looking at the floor, I felt Esmé wrap her arms around me.

"No that's impossible; a child can't have three fathers. It's been proven; she was born to a human mother" Esmé said

"She wasn't born she was made in a lab" I said

"By who?" asked Emmett

"I don't l know all I know is Bella is half human and half vampire. And that they came there to find Bella."

"Do they have her? Where is she?" Rosalie asked

"No they don't Felix took her" I said looking into their eyes

"WHAT" they both yelled

"After how we all saw her I took her to the hospital, all the way Felix was acting strange around her. More animal like. He said I should get clean cloths, I did and when I came back they were gone. I tried to follow their scent but it was faint and hard to follow." I said again, this time I let Esmé take over.

"Your father called me and told me what happened; he said Felix was her mate by the way he was acting. When Demetri came back I overheard what he said, Aro told Jane and Alec to find Bella. He said nothing about Felix, Demetri was told to stay behind. I think they did that because they knew he would get in the way if they tried to kill him." she said in a soft voice, I let it wash over me to help me relax her voice was music to my ears.

"But how was she made?" asked Emmett

"I don't know but I will ask Aro and look into it" I said.

Emmett got and turned the TV on in the other room, it would help him take his mind off things Rosalie joined him as well. I sat back and held Esme in my arms, I needed to feel her. When I was in her arms everything to be fine and relaxed.

"Umm... Guys we have a problem…." Said Emmett, Esme and I got up and walked into the other room, we found that the news was on…

**Good afternoon my name is Alice Smith**

**Today on breaking News a boy at the age of 18 years was found dead at the Airport just out of Forks. The boy was filling in for his sick father when he was killed. We have been told that the boys left arm was broken and his neck was as well. **

**An unknown witness has come forward and given the police the description of the two people who killed the boy. **

Just then Alec and Jane's picture came up.

**The man on your left has light brown hair, pale skin, red eyes and about 5'0 in height. **

**The woman to your right has pale brown hair, red eyes, pale skin and is 4'8 in height. **

**If you see either of the two you are to stay away and call the police as soon as you can.**

After the woman was finished we heard a roar from the cottage, I could tell it was Caius. That man had an anger problem, now he was mad or pissed I feel sorry for Jane and Alec. They did the one thing a vampire should never do and that was to be seeing killing a human. What was stupid was they killed a human in day light; we didn't even hunt in the day light.

Well it wasn't my problem.

Alec's point of view

My sister and I just walked in the door to the cottage when he heard Master Caius roar.

"What the fuck have you done? Your Fucking face is all over the Fucking news. Someone saw you kill that boy! and in fucking day light" master Caius yelled at us!

My sister and I looked at the floor and said nothing.

"Well Jane, Alec what do you have to say for your selves?" asked Master Aro

"Master we didn't realize someone saw us we were running after Felix, he had taken a Jet. He was at the end of the runway and about to take off, we had to get rid of the boy or he would have seen us. We didn't know a human was around" I said looking at the floor.

"Get out of our sight go back to Italy and stay there!" Marcus said.

We turned around and walked out the door, I had a feeling a human didn't see us but Felix reported it to cover his tracks somehow.

Caius point of view

How stupid do these two think we are, didn't know a human was whacking. As a vampire you can smell any human anywhere.

We were not fools, they should know that! They make me sick!

"Brother settle down, we will deal with this" my Brother Aro said.

"How? You know what humans are like! When they find something strange they ask and ask questions" I yelled, if it wasn't for fucking Felix this never would have happened.

"He's right Aro; they are like a dog with a bone. The best way to handle this is to go back to Italy, we have human friends in high places" Marcus said.

Aro let out an unneeded breath and nodded his head, Jane and Alec was like his own children. This time they didn't just let us down but Aro as well even more so.

Bella's point of view

I was somewhere between sleep and awake, I didn't know the difference. All I did know both held a sea of blackness. The pain had stopped a while back but I had a new feeling, like something inside of me was breaking free from its cage. It scared me to death, what was worse was I didn't know what was happening to me. I was fine yesterday, what changed did I eat something?

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard someone singing to a song. It was a male's voice; he had a deep voice it made me feel warm inside. The voice was smooth and soft, I wanted no needed to hear it again. I didn't know what song it was but that didn't matter, all that matted was that voice. The voice made the blackness seem nice and gentle.

After a while the man stopped singing, I felt the air go cold. I moaned out and tried to move towards it, but something was stopping me from moving. I tried again but the pain came back shaper this time, it started in my chest and moved to the rest of my body. I stopped moving and stayed still hopefully it would stop!

Felix's point of view

I was a one hour away from Baia Mare airport, for an hour Bella had been moaning and moving in her seat. Her heart beat and breathing told me she was awake and in pain, it killed me to be away from her. If I held her I knew I would be able to take the pain away, I just knew it.

I had to fly the plane, if I didn't we would fall to our deaths. All I could do was flying faster, but since we were over land there was a speed limit.

I was pulled from my Thoughts when the Baia mare control tower radioed me.

"**acest lucru este Baia Mare turn de control, pot să te întreb cine ești?" **_(This is Baia Mare control tower; may I ask who you are?)_

"**acest lucru este căsători negru din America Washington. nu am permisiunea de a ateriza?" **_(This is merry black from America Washington. do I have permission to land?) _

"**negru se căsătorească aveți undă verde să aterizeze. vă rugăm să folosiți pistei 17, de peste." **_(Black marry you have the green light to land. please use runway 17, over.) _

"**e ok dacă am folosi un garaj? Peste" **_(is it ok if I use a garage? Over) _

"**da, este, garajul este la sfârșitul pistei spre stânga." **_(Yes it is, the garage is at the end of the runway to the left.) _

With that I slowly moved the jet down towards the runway 17, I took her down nice and slowly. Bella moaned out again, she most likely felt the change in the air around her. When I came close to the ground I evened the jet out, getting ready for landing. Two minutes later I had landed smoothly and with only five bumps, slowly I slowed down and moved to the Garage. When I had stopped moving and the jet was parked with everything set, I ran with vampire speed to Bella's side.

She was so pale like the snow, this made me more worried.

"Bella can you hear me" I asked while holding her hand. Slowly she squeezed my hand, letting me know she could.

"Can you open your eyes for?" I could see her eye lids moving, about 30 seconds her eyes opened. Her eyes were a warm honey brown.

"It's ok your safe, I won't hurt you" I said smiling down at her

"Who are you?" she asked in a light voice, I could tell it hurt to talk.

"My name is Felix, it's alright. Do you think you can walk?" I asked

"I think so" she said

"Do are you in any pain at all?" I asked again looking over, her cloths were covered in blood. I couldn't take her out like this.

"A little but its fine" I knew she was trying to be brave, My Mate was strong.

"Ok I am just going to make a phone call" I was about to get up when she grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave me" she said looking at me, I sat on the floor and held her little hand.

I pulled out my iPhone and called the hotel.

"**Hotel Mare Emily vorbitoare de limba" **_(hotel mare Emily speaking)_

"**Buna ziua i-ar dori să rezervați o cameră la Felix"**_ (Hello I would like to book a room under Felix) _

"**pentru cât de mulți oameni?" **_(for how many people?) _

"**numai două suntem căsătoriți" **_(just two we are married) _

"**la ce oră ați sosi?" (**_What time would you be arriving?)_

"**în aproximativ una sau două ore" **_(in about one or two hours) _

"**ok domnule camera dvs. a fost rezervat. este altceva?" **_(OK sir your room has been booked. is there anything else?) _

"**Da, am nevoie de un camion. un camion foarte mare, poți să mă ajuți?" **_(yes i am in need of a truck. a very large truck, could you help me?) _

"**da, putem, în cazul în care doriți decalajului camion prea?" **_(yes we can, where would you like the truck divide too?) _

"**la Baia Mare garaj aeroport 17" **_(to the Baia Mare airport garage 17) _

"**ok domnule camionul va fi acolo în 43 minute" **_(ok sir the truck will be there in 43 minutes)_

"**mulțumesc" **_(thank you)_

Line dead

I turned and smiled at Bella, everything was going to plain so far.

* * *

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie's point of view

I got home about 11 am for lunch; I knew Bella would have lunch on the table. She always did, I walked in and found the house empty and cold.

I look around and everything was as I left it, after years of training as a police officer I knew something was wrong. I pulled out my gun and slowly made my way around the first floor of the house. Nothing, next upstairs. I slowly made my way up the stairs, I Checked Bella's room first. Her door was wide open; something dark was on her bed.

"Bells?" I called, nothing not even movement.

"Bella?" I called again, still nothing.

I moved forward and turned on the light, when I saw the blood on the bed sheets I dropped the gun. Problem was the safety cap was off, when it hit the floor it went off and I was shoot in the foot.

"FUCKING SHIT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I pulled out my phone and called for help.

"Fork police station, how can I help you?"

"It's me peter, Charlie. I need help, can you get the team over there right away." I said in a rush, I could feel the blood pouring out of the wound.

"Will be right there, anything else?" peter said

"Could you send the ambulance over?"

"Why?" he asked

"Well. I kind of shoot myself in the foot" I said, I could feel myself going red.

"OH…..Um…well ok then. I will send them right away" he said, I knew he was holding back from laughing.

I hanged up the phone and l sat back agents the wall, I didn't want to look in Bella's room. God only knows what happened to her, but I will get her back.

I let my walls fall; the one thing that I loved above everything else was gone. I cried my heart out till the ambulance came. It took than five minutes to get to the house; they wrapped up my foot and sent me off to the hospital.

When I was loaded into the ambulance Peter ran over to me.

"Don't worry Charlie we'll find her" he said trying to be brave for me, everyone I worked with knew Bella. Everyone loved her to bits, this would hurt everyone.

Marcus point of view

I was sitting in the window seat on our jet when a thought came to mind.

"Demetri, come there" I called from my seat, Caius and Aro looked up at me.

"Yes master?" he asked looking at the floor.

"Did Felix have a tracking chip in his iPhone?" I asked, all our guards had one. So we knew where they were.

"No, he only got his phone six days ago. It takes two weeks for the chip to be made and mailed." He said.

"Very well" I said, he walked back to his seat. I turned back to my thought while looking out the window.

We were no closer to finding Felix, that itself was push us over the edge.

Bella's point of view

I didn't know what it was about the man Felix, but something about him told me I could trust him with my life. I looked around and saw I was in a jet or plane, and in a different country. I could tell by the writing on the wall, outside the window.

Felix stayed beside me while he made a phone call; I had no idea what he was saying. It took about 20 minutes to make the two phone calls. When he was done he smiled at me, a smile that made my heart stop. Edward never had a smile like that; he hardly ever smiled at all. But I didn't understand why Felix was there and not Edward, he said he will always be with me. In good times and bad times, we were or were getting married in three days.

"It's going to be ok, I will tell you everything in the morning" he said. I just nodded my head and sat back, it was then I realized that I was covered in blood.

"Why am I covered in blood?" I asked starting to pull them off; Felix stopped me and made me look at him.

"You fell ill and still are a bit ill, but you already know that don't you" he said looking me in the eye.

I nodded my head again and sat back again. Felix kept holding my hand till a truck came, and it was a big bloody truck.

"I will be right back" he said and walked out the door. I looked out the window and saw him talking to a man.

A second later the man who drove the truck walked away without looking back. What in the world was going on, I tried to get up and walk but I fell back down twice. On the third try I was able to stand up right, walking however was harder. I made it slowly to the door and then stopped at the door. The stairs would be hard to walk down, and the pain was starting to come back.

"Umm….Felix I need some help" even if I didn't see him, I knew he would have heard me. Vampire's had super hearing and smell along with everything else.

Before I could blink he was in front of me, it was then that I notice how tall he was. Felix was built like a truck, strong arms and legs, bored shoulders and a strong neck. He was taller than Edward.

"Bella?" he asked looking worried

"I need some help getting down the stairs" I said looking at the ground.

Felix moved forward and wrapped me up in his arms, at once I felt like I had been wrapped up in a warm blanket. I felt warm and safe in his arms, which was strange vampire's skin, was cold and hard. But he felt different, another thing Edward didn't have. He carried me down the stairs and to the truck. He set me in the seat next to the driver's seat and shut the door. In the mirror beside the window I saw him moving at vampire speed back and forward between the truck and jet. It looked like he was loading the truck with something.

Once he was done he got in and started the truck up, after he did that Felix pulled out his phone and snapped it up into little bits.

"What are you doing? That's an iPhone five!" I said, looking at the use to be phone.

"So they won't be able to track us" he said and started driving.

"What do you mean by they?" I asked, I had a bad thing about this.

"The Volturi are after us" he said looking out the window.

"Us? What did I Do?" I started to yell, if they were after me. what about my dad? Was my dad dead? I had to get to my dad.

"I have to go home! My dad could be in trouble!" I said

"I know, but it's ok. They won't go after him, for going home. I'm sorry it's not safe for you." He said looking me in the eye, by the look on his face I knew he was telling me the truth.

"Where are we?" I asked looking at him

"Where in a part of Romania called Bara Mare. We are on our way to a hotel called Hotel Mare" he said, while driving.

"Why Romania?"

"Because it's the safest place for you, till we find out what's going on." He said looking at me with a sad look. I sat back and let him take where ever we were going.

Even when I was scared I still trusted him, that itself scared me more.

Charlie's point of view

I woke up when the pain killers started to were off. I was still the hospital; the Doctor said I need to stay overnight. When I really wanted to be out of there and looking for my Bells. When I looked up I saw peter sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"Hay how you doing?" he asked, when say my eyes opened.

"Could be better, what did you find?" I asked him, looking at the folder he was holding.

"Well the lab tests came back; the blood on the bed was Bella's. We found some hair, which was hers as well." He said looking at everything else but me.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah we put a poster of her out for missing persons. One of the lady's from the bank said she thought she saw someone like Bella."

"What time was it?" I asked look at his face.

"Between nine and ten am, she said a man came in asking for all his money out." Peter said this time while looking me in the eye.

"How much money?" I asked

"Well you're not going to believes this but about ten billion dollars." When he said it my mouth fell open. How the fuck can one man, have so much money.

"The woman said when he walked around back; he was carrying a girl in his arms. The man said he was taking her away from her father because he was abusing her, he also said he had killed her twice already." I would never on God's green Earth hurt my Bells.

"Did the woman say what the man looked like?"

"Yeah the man had short black hair, about 6'7 in height. He had the pale skin with a slight olive cast, his eyes were red. He was wearing a white doctors Jacket and red shirt with that and black pants." He said handing me the drawn picture of the man. So this was the face of the man who took my Bella.

"What about the Girl?" I asked looking at the picture of the man.

"Well the woman said when he walked around back to the truck; he was carrying a Girl wrapped up in a blanket. She did see didn't see, but she had the same colored hair as Bella. To the woman the girl look really sick and pale." Peter said.

"So he was a doctor?" Charlie asked

"No we showed the picture around no one in the hospital had ever seen him before, we also found a sheet from your house. It was covered in blood; it's a DNA match to Bella. Under the sheet was a black jacket, there was no DNA on it. It was tested twice and it came up with nothing" that was impossible everything had DAN.

"Ok thanks, can you get the nurse in the pain is starting to come back." I asked, in a tied voice.

"Sure thing boss" peter said as he got up and walk out.

Bella's point of view

It took about half hour to get to the Hotel, when I looked out the window all I saw was a white building light up with lights. It was about ten at night there, we were two hours ahead then the U.S.

Felix parked the truck in an underground car garage, he then carried me into the hotel. As we were walking I notice people stopping and staring at us, that because they saw my cloths covered in dry blood. I hide my face in Felix's chest and held on tighter, I didn't like people looking at me.

When we got to the desk he started talking to the woman about something, out the corner of my eye I saw the woman pull out a key card and started walking to the lifts.

It wasn't long before we were shown to our and I was put on a bed. When the woman was gone I sat up and looked at Felix.

"I need to know what's going on?" I said looking him in the eye.

* * *

hope you like it.

please send me Reviews on what you think, i love getting Reviews:)


	10. Chapter 10

Felix's point of view

I took an unneeded breath and went over to Bella, I sat across from her. I knew she would need space when I told her about this.

"Bella, what do you know about mates?" I asked looking her in the eye.

"Well I know that they are made for each other and they can't live without each other" she said looking at me.

"When you first saw me what did you feel?" I asked

"Well I thought you are very handsome; I find your skin warm and not cold. I feel safe in your arms, I also know that I can trust you with my life" she said looking at the floor and going red at the same time.

"Did you feel like this with Edward?" Bella just nodded her head no, I felt hope rise inside of me.

"Bella I know for a fact that he wasn't your life mate" I said, when I said it she looked up at me.

"How do you know that?" she asked

"Because I'm your life mate" I said as I kissed her on the cheek, she was mine and mine only. Nothing was going to take her away from me. When I kissed her I felt a zap or spark between us. Bella must have felt it two because she wrapped her arms around me and held tight. I guess the stories were true, that no matter what mates always knew they were meant to be. I pulled her in close and held her.

I notice something was wrong because Bella started going cold, I pulled back and saw she was breathing hard. Before I knew it, she got up and ran to the bathroom. I followed after; I saw her sitting in front of the toilet vomiting.

I moved behind her and pulled back her hair, when I did that I saw that she was vomiting up her own blood.

This just keeps getting worse and worse.

Carlisle point of view

It's been a day and still we had no luck in finding Bella or what made her bleed out like she did. Charlie swan has been looking none stop for his daughter. I was worried that he might have a break down; we all heard that he shoot himself in the foot when he dropped his gun. Emmett couldn't hold back from laughing, I just shock my head.

I'm sorry to say humans can be funny sometimes.

It's also been three days since we last saw Edward and Alice, I hoped nothing happened to them.

I sat down and at desk in my office, I looked at my phone and saw that I three missed calls from Charlie. I knew he would want to ask questions, all I could do was give answers as best I could.

I picked up my Phone and called him back.

Phone call to Charlie

**Charlie: Charlie Swan speaking**

**Carlisle: hello Charlie, It's Carlisle.**

**Charlie: oh yes, thank you for calling me Carlisle. I have some questions for you.**

**Carlisle: ok how can I help?**

**Charlie: I pulled the security videos from the hospital, I saw you with the man who took my daughter. I also know you booked a room for her at the hospital, it was room 208. **

**Carlisle: the man was a family friend of mine, now I don't even know the man.**

**Charlie: right…..do know his name?**

**Carlisle: yes Felix Volturi **

**Charlie: does he have any Family? **

**Carlisle: no, his parents died in a house fire over seas **

**Charlie: do you know which contrary? **

**Carlisle: no he never talked about its to painfully for him.**

**Charlie: do you know why he would take my Bella?**

**Carlisle: no not at all.**

**Charlie: off topic. How did you know Bella was sick?**

**Carlisle: Emmett went over in the morning to see Bella, when she didn't answer the door or pick up the phone. He started to worry, so he went in and found Bella, the first thing he did was call me. I took her to the hospital right away.**

**Charlie: alright then, I would need to speak to Emmett. Is he home?**

**Carlisle: no he's out with Esme, he's in shock.**

**Charlie: if you know or hear from Felix give me a call.**

**Carlisle: will do, good-bye Charlie**

**Charlie: good-bye**

**Line dead**

This has now trued into a game of ass covering. The Volturi is going to have a lot of trouble dealing with this one. Now it was Aro's turn to tell us what's going on.

Phone call to Aro or Volturi

**Volturi: hello this is Gianna speaking how may I help you?**

**Carlisle: this is Carlisle Cullen speaking, the Coven master of Forks. I would like to speak to Aro.**

**Gianna: just a second **

**Aro: hello Carlisle, it's so good to hear from you. How are you?**

**Carlisle: I'm fine, Aro I need to know what's going on!**

**Aro: Carlisle don't demand things from me.! **

**Carlisle: what if I told you I just covered your ass. Which puts my coven at risk, and Bella is a family friend. I also know you have found proof that Bella might be your daughter, there for I think I have the right to ask what's going on!**

**Aro: Carlisle remember your place!**

**Carlisle: Me remember My PLACE! Everything was fine before you came to this town, now we are under fret of our secret coming out because of your guards! You are our leader, it's your JOB to make sure this doesn't happen. Yet IT'S HAPPENING. I will not risk my family again to keep you safe Aro, Now tell me what's going on!**

**Aro: you Carlisle are walking on thin ice!**

**Carlisle: Because you know it's true. Two other people already know about this, you know what's going to happen more and more people are going to find. It won't be long before a human finds out; the police have already got Felix, Jane and Alec's picture out in the media.**

**Aro: do you think we are taking this lightly, if you do your wrong. Felix is not a part of our guard anymore, he is on his own. Jane and Alec have been dealt with. Beside if you didn't know Bella this would have never happened. So you and your coven are to blame, not us. You know the law, yet you let a Human in. I don't have to tell you anything! Now good night!**

**Line dead **

I hanged up and sat back in my chair and tried but failed to Relax. I looked up when I saw my son Jasper walk in. he's missing for a few days now.

"I know how Bella was made and why" he said taking a seat across from me.

"How do you know?" I asked

"I heard Alice talking to Edward about a vision she had about Bella been made, she said it all started in Africa. That's where I've been, after that I went to the Volturi. I thought I was doing the right thing by Bella. I guess not, I gave the Volturi a file I found. I knew you wanted to know so I made a copy for you." He said giving me the file.

"Where's Alice and Edward?" I asked

"Alice has been sleep for Edward for four years now; he wanted to use Bella as a weapon. I found them talking about it while in bed." He said while looking at the floor

"I'm sorry" is all I could say, I never knew what they were up too.

"It's ok" he said as he walked out.

When he was gone I got to work.

Felix's point of View

When Bella finished vomiting she passed out. I carried her to the bed and wrapped her up in the blankets to keep warm, and then I got to work. I locked the door on the way out; the plain was to move all my money to my cabin in the Carpathian Mountains. With vampire speed it would only take an hour to do.

After I moved all my money I went back to the hotel to check Bella, she was still fast asleep and her body heat was coming back. I felt her and went down to the front desk.

**Bună seara domnule. Cum te pot ajuta? **_(Good evening sir. how can I help?)_

**Am nevoie de o mașină nouă, ceva pentru a închiria. **_(I'm in need of a new car, something to rent.) _

**doar o clipă Sir **_(just a moment Sir)_

**Bine domnule, ce tip de masina? **_(Ok sir, what type of car?)_

**masina sport **_(sports car)_

**există un om care închiriază un Porsche Cayman două locuri. **_(There is a man who rents out a Porsche Cayman two-seater.) _

**poate conduce în zăpadă? **_(Can it drive in the snow?)_

**nu, domnule **_(no, sir)_

**Ce zici de ceva mai mare? **_(What about something bigger?)_

**același om închiriază Range Rover, este modelul 2013**_ (the same man rents out range rovers, it's the 2013 model)_

**i se va lua ca o vă mulțumesc **_(I will take that one thank you)_

**ce culoare vrei? **_(What colour would you like?)_

**ce culoare care nu provin de la? **_(What colour does it come in?)_

**negru, alb, argintiu, albastru, rosu, galben si maro deschis. **_(Black, White, Silver, Blue, Red, yellow and a pale brown.) _

**i se va lua de argint **_(I'll will take the silver)_

**care va fi 23000 dolari mulțumesc **_(that will be $23000 thank you) _

**este posibil ca aceasta să fie adus la hotel dimineața?**_ (Is it possible to have it brought to the Hotel in the morning?) _

**da, la ce ora ti-ar place? **_(Yes, what time would you like it?)_

**zece dimineața **_(ten in the morning)_

**vă vom suna când sosește mașina **_(we will phone you when the car arrives)_

**mulțumesc **_(thank you)_

After that I went and got Bella and I knew cloths, and a new phone.

Aro's point of view

After the phone call with Carlisle, I called Heidi to my office.

"Yes master?" she said

"I'm sanding to Forks police station, while you are there you are to gather information about the case they are working on. If you find something important call me right away. Do you understand?" I said

"Yes master" she nodded her head

"You are to get there as fast as you can" I told her, after that she left.

Heidi's beauty would draw people to her so it would be easy for her to get information.

**New report**

**Good evening I'm Alice with your late night news**

**The hunt for Bella goes on; Bella Swan was last seen at forks bank between 9 and 10 am.**

**The man who is believed of kidnapping Bella Swan has not been found. The man was last seen at forks bank between 9 and 10 am.**

**The man has short black hair, a slight olive cast. He's about 6'7 in height, the man was last seen wear a white doctor's jacket, red shirt and black pants.**

**If you see or have seen this man you are to call the police right.**

* * *

please Review and tell me what you like and don't like, it would help me out a lot. also what would you like to see more of.

thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's point of view

The next morning I woke up in bed. From what I remember I passed out after vomiting, Felix must have put me to bed. I rowed over and saw him sitting the chair beside, he was wearing new cloths. dark jeans, with boots and a white shirt under a black jacket. The way he was dressed said he had money a lot of money. Then again he did have money.

"Hay how are you feeling?" he asked once he saw I was awake.

"Fine, are you ok?" I asked

"You're asking me if I'm ok, when you're the one who is sick" he said with a smile.

"I got you some new cloths, we have to be down in ten for breakfast" he said.

"I not hungry, I feel fine"

"Bella you need to eat, just try to see how it goes." I just nodded my head and got up. Felix had brought me a lot of new cloths; all were my size and style. I walked to the bathroom and found it clean.

After my shower I put on my new cloths, I was wearing a black dress over tights. I put on the high heel boots, I didn't wear high heels because I could never walk in them but once they were on I found I could.

When I looked I the mirror, the girl I was looking at was pale. Just as pale as Felix, my hair had grown longer and the color was a lot richer. I put the black jacket on; once I did I looked rich. Like I had money, lots of money. Felix must have spent a lot on cloths.

Once done I walked out and saw Felix waiting for me, he had packed all my cloths into a bag. He knew his fashion just like Alice did.

"Thanks for the cloths, they are really nice" I said smiling.

"Not a problem, we should go" he smiled back.

We left the room and made our way down to the restaurant, breakfast was over so I went for a light soup. At first my stomach didn't like it but the more I ate the more it liked it. I soon found bowl empty and Felix smiling.

"What?" I asked

"You got some on your nose" he said trying not to laugh. As fast as I could I wiped it off.

"Gone?"

"Yes, come on our cars there" he said getting up, car? What car? What about the truck?

When we walked out into the of the hotel I saw a man standing in front of a silver range rover, then I saw Felix walking over and taking the keys and getting in. my mouth dropped, when I got in I saw it had black leather seats. Real leather seats my mouth dropped again.

"This is a nice car! What happened to the truck?" I asked looking around the car.

"I moved all my money when you were asleep, I didn't need it so I got this one" he said starting it up

"You brought a car?" I asked

"No I'm renting it out" he said while driving

"It most cost a lot to rent a car like this out" I said

"No not really just $23000" he said it like it was nothing, my mouth just dropped open.

"$23000 that is a lot of money for a car, and to just rent it" I said, still not believing it.

"Hay I love my cars, also it's the latest Model. Plus other rental business would charge more, it's a good car to drive in the snow." He said smiling at me, he was just like Emmett. He loved his cars no matter what or how much it cost.

I sat back and let the man drive this new toy; I was looking out the window when a thought came to mind.

"Felix" I asked, this was going to sound stupid.

"Yes Bella?"

"Why did you get a Silver car? Edward told me the Volturi used black or gray." I asked looking down.

"For years I have been wear the shade Black, over the years it got old. I tried to wear different colours but Aro would always go off at me, it wasn't part of the dress code. I also got over all the black cars they have, I like different colours not just the one. Now since I'm not part of the Volturi I can wear whatever I want." He said

"I guess you like more modern cloths?" I asked again

"yes it makes me look my age, wearing just black makes me look three times my age. In these cloths I feel relax and more like myself, I don't have to put on a mask and be some else. Just to please the masters." He said this time with a smile, he did in fact look younger and happier. Now that he was away from the Volturi.

"Where are we going" I asked yet again.

"What's with all the questions?" he asked giving me another smile. I liked it when he smiled.

"I just want to know and I'm in the mood for talking" I said

"Well the plan was to go to a small town to the east of Romania near the Carpathian Mountains, then walk to my cottage. However the walk would take five days, so I changed my mind. We are now heading to a city of Romania called Slatina-Timiş. It will take 5 hours and 56 mins to get there, after that it will only take a few minutes to get to my cottage that's in the Carpathian Mountains" he said, did he just say Carpathian? OH MY GOD HE DID!

"We're going to the Carpathian Mountains!" I yelled out happily

"Yes we are why? What's wrong?" he asked with a worried look.

"Nothing's wrong but one of my favorite another's Christine Feehan writes about them in her books, they are called the Carpathian Novels. They are the best; the books are about a group of vampires that are a dying race. Because they don't have any woman to give birth and when they do it's only boys that are born. I have read almost ever novel, they are so good!" I said, Felix just burst out laughing. I just stared at him.

"You know about vampires, yet you read about vampires in novels. I'm sorry but I find that so funny." He said while laughing, I liked it when he laughed. Before I knew it I was laughing with him.

Charlie's point of view

I was let out of hospital early in the morning, as soon I was out I went to the Station. Everyone said I should be at home, but I had to find my Bells as soon as possible. I also still was waiting for Bella mother to call me; I had left message after message for her.

Just then Peter walked in with a woman.

"Hay peter what can I do for you?" I asked

"Charlie this is Heidi for the Washington State Police department, she was sent to help out with the search for Bella" he said

"Why?" I asked, they never did anything like this

"Sir my supervisor sent me, her daughter went missing too. She found her after a long search, she understands the pain so she sent me" Heidi said in a soft voice, there was something about this woman, that I didn't like.

"Ok then, you can start looking for the missing jet" I said, after that she walked. Peter stayed behind to talk.

"I don't like people I don't know coming into this peter." I said looking in a file.

"I know but she showed up with all the forms and everything."

"Ok then, do you have any news or leads?"

"Well get this after the man left the bank, the boy and girl showed up asking about the man. They were the same people who killed the boy at the airport. I think they were after Felix so he is using Bella as a shield." He said looking at me.

"Do you have a name for the other two?"

"Yeah someone called an hour ago and told us their names, the girl is Jane Volturi and the boy is Alec Volturi."

"Do you know who made the call?" I asked this was strange, something was off.

"No they didn't say their name or anything like that" he said reading of this note pad.

"Ok then, I would like you to keep an eye on Heidi. Something about her is off and I don't like it" Peter just nodded his head and walked out.

Heidi's point of view

I heard every single word Charlie just said. If was odd for a human not to trust me, my beauty should be drawing him to me but it was only pushing him away.

When I was allowed to go on my break I walked into the forest to call my master.

Phone call to Aro

**Aro: report!**

**Heidi: they have found out Jane and Alec's name.**

**Aro: how?**

**Heidi: someone called the police and told them, they don't know who or why.**

**Aro: anything else?**

**Heidi: they have a witness from the bank who said they saw Alec and Jane, they asked about Felix.**

**Aro: ok what task are you doing?**

**Heidi: looking for the jet Felix used, so far nothing.**

**Aro: ok if you find something call me.**

**Line dead**

Aro's point of view

I sat back in my office and tried to relax. Carlisle was right the humans will find out something that leads them to us; it would be only a matter of time. I got up and walked to the thorn room to for our next meeting.

* * *

please review! i love getting reviews on what you do or don't like.

thank you


	12. Chapter 12

Felix point of view

After hours of driving we came to a stop out of the shopping centre in Slatina-Timiş. I started walking to the tree but stopped when Bella pulled me back.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at her, God I hope she wasn't sick again.

"What about the car?" she asked

"Don't worry I put the tag on the window someone will come and pick it up. There is rental business across the road, they will come and get it" I said with a smile, she was so cute when she was worried. Also so kissable. Before she could say anything I pulled her in for a kiss, her lips were soft undermine. For a while it was nice and soft, till I bit her bottom lip for entrance she gave it freely. Her mouth was warm and hot, she tasted like spice and honey mixed together. My hands came up and cupped her ass; she had the perfect size ass.

I wanted this to keep going but I notice people we staring at us. As much I would like to take Bella right there and then I couldn't with people looking. I pulled back and smiled at Bella, her lips were red from our kiss. She brought her fingers to her lips and felt them; she looked like that was the best kiss she ever had. Then again I was her mate, so of course that would be the best kiss she ever had. I started to feel pride rising up inside my chest.

Once the show was over people moved on, Bella and I just laughed. Once we were in the forest I picked up Bella and started running towards my cottage.

Bella's point of view

After the breath-taking kiss we walked into the forest, once we were covered by the tree Felix picked me up and ran with vampire speed towards his cottage. What shocked me was that he was so much faster than Edward; it didn't take long to get to the cottage. The cottage was small, but nice. When we walked inside, I found there was nothing inside. I gave Felix an odd look; he led me to a trap door in the floor.

Once down the stairs we walked to another door, made of dark wood. We then walked down a hallway made of rock, and then there was another door. Then another hallway and another door, behind that door was plain rock. I thought it was a dead-end till I saw the door handle, Felix pulled out a set of keys and unlocked it.

Once inside my heart stopped.

There in front of us was a grand stair case with its sides covered in real Roses. The stair case was made out of a soft brown rock; I went over and touch the rose petals. They were so soft and smelt so sweet and fresh. The room was bigger than any ballroom in the world; the stone was an earthly cream.

Down below was a stream of water running through the cave, I looked at Felix not believing my eyes.

"It took years for me to carve this out of the stone there, it might look smooth and soft but it's not. For the flowers they took even longer to grow. The bridge took 200 years to carve along with the statues." He said while we walked down the stairs, when we came to the bridge I let out my breath in a rush. The bridge was just as breath-taking, it was carved out of a darker rock. The statues were bigger than life.

On either side of the bridge there was a statue of one of the Greek Gods or Goddess, every single detail was right.

At the end of the bridge was a door that was huge.

"Um…Felix how big is this door?" I asked

"This one is 456 feet high." He said smiling with pride.

"Why so big" I asked

"I have always wanted a big house to call home; when I was human we lived in a small cottage. It was one room house, as a boy I have always wanted a big house. Like the kings had, so when I found this cave I fell in love with it. It took me so long to carve it, Aro would send me out on missions by myself and on the way back I would do a few hours of carving. I always thought if something goes wrong and the Volturi falls at least I have somewhere to call home. I have always wished that my family could see this, but they weren't made into vampires" he said with a sad look.

"Why weren't they made into vampire's?" I asked wrapping my arms around him; I knew this was hard for him. But he was baring all his wounds to me, so I would know the real Felix.

"The night Aro came to make me vampire, I was out hunting. He killed everyone, even my sister who was still a baby. When I came back I saw then on the grass outside our cottage, Aro was standing behind them smiling. He bit me before I had a chance to run, when I woke he said he didn't want me to be attacked to anyone or thing. As long as I shall live I will never forget that." He said in a sad voice my heart went out to him, how could someone do that! To my man.

After a moment of silence he pulled back and unlocked the door inside was another big room, but not as big as the first room. It made of the same type of rock, to one corner I saw a T.V and a large lounge. In the other was a pool table, in the center there was a large fireplace made of stone. In front of that there was another lounge with pillows on the floor. To the left was another door but this time smaller; inside that room was a large dining room along with a kitchen hidden behind some sliding doors. To the right was another grand stair well, this one had no roses but statues on each end. At the top were two female Greek statuses down at the bottom was two male statues, they were breath-taking. At the top of the stairs was another door.

"Why do you have a Kitchen?" I asked looking at it.

"I make soup and other meals for the poor house down in the city." He said with a smile, there really was more to Felix then meets the eye.

"Didn't Aro know about this? Edward told me he can read anyone with a single touch?"

"Yes he can, but I can hide things from him. He's good but I'm better" he said with a cheeky look. I just burst out laughing. A later moment he joined me.

"What's up the stairs?" I asked

"A door" he said smiling

"What's in that room?" I asked, rolling my eyes

"One door leads to my office, one door leads to my bedroom. Which is yours as well, the other door leads to a library." He said I just nodded my head.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked walking towards the kitchen, I followed after him.

Aro's point of view

The next day I was sitting in my office when Caius and Marcus came walking in, without knocking.

"Hello Brothers" I said looking over some work.

"Aro we have found out that you have hidden information from us" Caius hissed out between his teeth.

"My brothers that is far from the truth" I said looking them in the eye.

"For fuck sake we heard the Phone call to Heidi, we also know you have kept us in the dark about how Bella was made" he yelled

"Brothers whack your mouth!" I hissed back

"We know it's true Aro, when we started the Volturi you said you will let us know about everything that goes on with the law. You have Brocken that promise three times now! You treat us like we are lower than you, when really we aren't." Marcus yelled, he hadn't done that in years.

"I also know you killed your sister who is my mate. Now you are going after Bella's mate Felix, just so you can have her. Don't you care about other people's fucking feelings? You put Demetri through shit just because he is a friend to Felix." He hissed at me.

"No it has back fired on us, if you haven't sent Jane or Alec this would have never of happened. The humans are getting too close to us, soon they will find out about us. Because you made a fucking mistake and failed to teach your children how to fucking hunt! You should have sent Demetri after him." yelled Caius; they both were walking on thin ice.

"Brothers can't you see what's happening we are falling apart. If this keeps on going we will fall from our THORNS! Then what are you going to do, most of the vampire kind hate us. Let us work this out!" I yelled at them

"Where not going to do anything, you are to clean up this mess. Once that's done we will move on, but you are not to hurt Bella or Felix. If you do that word would spared then we will fall to shame." Hissed Marcus.

Once that was said they turned their backs and walked out, I felled back into my chair in shock. We have had fights over the years but this one was big, but I knew they wouldn't leave. They needed me as much as I needed them.

But how to clean this mess up without killing Bella or Felix? That's was going to be hard.

Bella's point of view

The next morning I woke up in my new bed feeling fresher than ever. My new bedroom was huge; it was the size of my house in forks. The bed was so soft and warm that I wanted to lay in it forever and the bath, oh God the bath. It was the size of a swimming pool, it was nature heated and the water was clean. So clean you could see through it like the water from a tap. I got up and made my way to the best bath in the world.

When I was getting undressed I started to feel pain in my chest, it was not sharp like the other times. So I thought the water would help smooth it, I was wrong. Once in the water, I found the water was hotter than it was last night. That was till I saw my arms; they were covered in a thick sheet of blood. Before I scream a sharp pain hit me in the chest, I fell forward into the water and went under. I tried with everything I had to get to the surface but my body turned to stone and wouldn't move. I started to feel that water filling up my lungs, I didn't want to die. Not now I just found out what love really felt like. As hard as I tried I couldn't fight it, the blackness took me away.

* * *

hope you like it? please review!

thank you:)


	13. Chapter 13

Felix point of view

The smell of Bella's blood was the only warning that I got, I put my book down and ran with vampire's speed to the bathroom. Once there I saw her lying face down under the water, I jumped in and pulled her out.

She had gone pale and she wasn't breathing and her heart had stopped beating!

I got as much water out of her lungs as I could then started CPR. It was hard because I didn't have any air in my lungs all I could do was keep her heart beating. All the while the blood kept boring out of her like sweat! I wanted to stop the bleeding but I had to keep her heart going.

It took me ten minutes to get her heart beating again; her breathing had come back too. But she didn't open her eyes.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I asked rubbing her back, still nothing. After a while of calling to her, I picked her up and laid her in bed. She looked so small and pale, that you would think she was dead.

I didn't know what to do! I wasn't a doctor! I didn't have the gift; I wished with everything I had that I did. I fell to the floor dry crying and rocking myself, vampires couldn't shed tears. The one thing that could make me happy was sick or dying, and there was no way I could stop it. After a while of crying I got up and called for help, there was only one person I knew how could help.

Carlisle:

I ran to my office and pulled out my phone, I didn't know his number but I knew he worked at forks hospital. I don't know if he would come to my aid. But I had to try!

Carlisle point of view

I was in my office at work when I got a phone call from front office.

Front office

**Carlisle: hello?**

**FO: Hello Carlisle I have a man on-line three for you.**

**Carlisle: Thank you**

Felix call to Carlisle

**Carlisle: Hello Carlisle Cullen speaking, how can I help you?**

**Felix: Carlisle, It's me Felix…I need your help**

**Carlisle: Ok then. How can I help?**

**Felix: It's Bella**

**Carlisle: what's happened? Is she ok?**

**Felix: I don't know**

**Carlisle: what do you mean you don't know!**

**Felix: I found her in the bath face down in the water; she started sweating her blood out again. She stopped breathing for ten minutes, her heart also stopped beating. **

**Carlisle: My God! How is she now? **

**Felix: her hearts beating and she's breathing again, but pale. She looks like a dead person Carlisle, I need your help please! I don't know what to do!**

**Carlisle: ok I will come, I will bring my family to they can help. Where are you?**

**Felix: we are in a part of Romania called Slatina-Timiş; I have a cabin in the woods. I live under it, when you get inside you find a trap door in the floor. Under that you will find a door, I leave all the doors unlocked for you and your family.**

**Carlisle: Ok we will take a jet that I own, all you can do is wrap her up and keep her warm. If she start's to bleed try to stop it. **

**Felix: Ok…Thank you.**

**Carlisle: its ok we all love her. **

**Line dead**

I wrote a note to the hospital letting them know a love one was sick. I dropped it off at the front office, the ladies just wished me luck and let me know I was in their prays. God bless those ladies they were the loveliest people I have ever met in my long life.

I drove home as fast as I could; I had sent a text to Esme letting her know what was happening. It was a good thing everyone was home today.

When I got home everyone was packed and ready to go. I parked the car, changed cloths and ran outside to join my family. We decided to take Emmett's Jeep to the Airport; I had a friend who will drop it off back at our house.

Once at the Airport I filled up the jet with fuel then we were off. It would take 11 hours and 23 minutes to get to Romania then I will run the rest of the way, while my family got a car.

Charlie's point of view

I was sitting my office when Heidi and peter came in with news!

"Charlie we have a lead a big lead" said Heidi.

"Ok then shoot" I said sitting down.

"We found the jet that Felix used, it was found in Romania, Baia Mare. Also Jane and Alec have the same last name as Felix, at first I through it was nothing till I remembered what Carlisle Cullen said about his family died. I think some are still alive and after him." Peter said with a smile, it sounded like something out of a book but it was a lead!

"Ok get Carlisle Cullen on the phone, what to have a talk with him" I said looking for the file.

"About that.." said Heidi

"What?" something was wrong?

"Well Carlisle Cullen and his family just left for Romania, I called the Airport and the lady said they left about two hours ago. At the hospital he left a note saying that a loved one was ill." Said Heidi.

My days kept getting worse and worse, I sat back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Peter book a flight to Romania for two, I want to leave today" I said walking out of my office, I turned back and looked at Heidi.

"You can go back to D.C. now Heidi" I said putting on my jacket.

Carlisle point of view

We got to Romania at night fall; my family went off to a hotel while I started running to Felix's cottage. He kept his phone on so I could track his single, after a while I started to pick up his scent. I took over half an hour to get to the cottage. I did what he said; I found the trap door then the other door. I walked to the very lasted door and opened.

Felix welcomed on the other side, we both ran at vampire speed to Bella's side. She was laid out on some pillows on the floor in front of a massive fireplace, even it blankets and near fire she was still cold.

I checked her breathing and heartbeat, both had slowed. But both were trying their best, I knew it would be only a matter of time before they gave out. In my mind I ran through a list of things of what could be cursing this:

It wasn't small pocks

It wasn't the bird flu

It wasn't Influenza

It wasn't the pelage

It was nothing like I have ever seen before, when I pulled back the sheets again I saw she had started bleed again. Felix and I started washing it away while trying to keep her warm. After that was done we wrapped her up in clean sheets and started looking through her file, there was nothing in here that helped us on what was going on.

There was only one group of people I knew who might have the answers. I looked up at Felix; I knew he felt the same.

"We have to call Aro!"

* * *

hope you like it!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

thank you:)


	14. Chapter 14

Phone call from Felix to Aro

**Aro: hello…Aro speaking **

**Felix: hello Aro**

**Aro: Felix it's to hear from you, would you like to explain this mess to me!**

**Felix: Bella's my mate; I thought you would hurt her because of what she is. She's my mate!**

**Aro: what made you think we would hurt her? I did not say anything!**

**Felix: I know, I am sorry but I just wanted her safe. **

**Aro: Felix you are a smart man but sometimes you let your feelings take over, you have been fare out of line. You have caused us so much trouble; we are at the risk of humans finding out about us. Now you call me! Are you coming clean and coming home or are you going to run like a child that you are! **

**Felix: No I'm not coming back, Bella's sick. We think she's dying; I need your help….please. **

**Aro: so you have come to beg for help for your mate after taking her away from us, when as her fathers should come to us first! **

**Felix: I'm sorry, don't do it for me but for Bella. Your daughter!**

**Aro: powerful words Felix really powerful**

**Felix: I know what I have done, but I did it for her. Do you know how many times I saw her smile and laugh alongside with me? These past few days have been the best in my life because of your daughter, I do beg for your help. Just this once that's all I'm asking. **

**Aro: you look like a strong man Felix but you're just like the rest of us. Weak to love and fear, but at the same time it makes us strong and who we are. You could have just come to us and told us. We would have helped you. **

**Felix: I'm so sorry, I need help!**

**Aro: I have never told anyone this before, but when I was human I was a father to a girl named Rose. She and my wife were the light of my life, I worked for them. One day I came home to see my wife raped and killed, my baby girl had been rapped as well. She was only twelve, it took her five days to die. I have always loved children Felix, I will be more than happy to have Bella for a Draughter. **

**I will proud to have her as your mate Felix. We will come to your aid, keep your phone so I we can track you.**

**Felix: thank you master **

**Aro: oh and Felix.**

**Felix: yes master?**

**Aro: THIS NEVER HAPPENED! If you TELL ANYONE about this, I will personal FUCKING KILL YOU! I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS YOU WILL FUCKING DIE! YOU GOT THAT BOY!**

**Felix: yes master.**

* * *

**i hope you like it! **

**Review**

**thank you:)**


	15. Chapter 15

hello every body

just to let you know in the coming chapters I will be doing something different

I would like if you keep an opened mind, because I don't know how I will write it.

just letting you know!

thank you

:)

* * *

Felix point of view

The Volturi arrived about one in the morning the next day; they took one look at Bella and fell silent. For two days she has been asleep or something like that, each day that goes by her heart and breathing drops to a slower rate.

So fare Carlisle has put a mask on her to keep her breathing, but even that is failing. For her heart beat he can't do anything about that.

The Love of my life was dying. Or so we thought

Aro, Marcus or Caius couldn't find anything! You think that been the Oldest vampires in the world they would have the answers. But no, they didn't have a clue to what it was!

All we could was look for answers and wait and see what happens to My Bella.

So fare we had nothing it was all taking its toll on all of us.

"Felix, I have Idea" Said Carlisle in a soft voice, if anyone had an idea they ran it by me first because I was her mate!

"What?" I asked not looking away from Bella.

"Carmen the master of the Denali Coven has a history with solving things that sometime can be un solvable. He really is good and his family will come and help." He said, I could feel him looking at me waiting for my answer.

"They can come, give them a call" I said in a dry voice.

"I already have, they are outside waiting for you to give them the ok." Once again I just look at Bella, I hoped if I looked hard I could see the answer to all my problems.

"Bring them" I said

I heard him walk away followed by the rest of the people in the room, I didn't look up to see who was in the room I just kept looking at Bella.

Carlisle point of view

We walked outside and saw Carmen and his family waiting, I knew they already heard what Felix said.

"How is he Carlisle? He sounds like he is about to have a break down" said Carmen

"I know he won't leave her side, he hasn't feed in over a week. I have never seen a person to have so much control." I said looking in to his eyes.

"We haven't found anything that could help her, the only thing we can do is find her maker. Or find Edward and Alice, they might know but I'm not sure on where they are" I said looking at everyone.

"We have sent out Demetri, Jane and Alec to find them, we have also put the word out that they are wanted" said Caius

"Has anything turned up?" asked Carmen

"No, nothing but we will find them. Everyone knows that they are wanted; nobody would take them in. if they do, and they will be in our path. That could lead to death or a fight" said Aro stating a fact.

"What has she been like any change?" he asked

"No nothing, her heart beat and breathing has dropped. I've had to put a mask on her to keep her breathing, I don't think she will make it through the night" I said looking at the floor, there really was nothing we could do.

"I think it's time to call a priest" said Marcus

* * *

Hope you like it?

review

thank you:)


	16. Chapter 16

note: i got a lot of my ideas from Christine Feehan Carpathian novels, if you want to know more about them on onto her website. however i did change a lot like names and power.

i really hope you like it!

i tried my best to make it work!

* * *

Carlisle point of view

My family and I were out hunting in the forest when I came across a child. The child was sitting on a log reading a book; it was female and different to us.

She had pale skin, I could smell her scent it was different. I could also hear her beating heart, I knew I was whacked by the parents or whoever.

"Hello, are you alright? Are you lost" I asked moving closing but not to close.

"No, I'm fine thank you. Who are you?" she asked looking up from her book, she had brown eyes

"My name is Carlisle Cullen from the united states of America" I said sitting down on another log, I knew more people were whacking me now. A little army waiting for me to make a mistake.

"You shouldn't be out this late? It is not safe for someone so young. Do you need help finding your parents?" I asked

"Why are you so nice to me? You don't know me and you have all the power to kill me, why don't you?" she asked looking at me

"Listen child I might be a lot of things but I will never hurt a human or vampire, not without a reason" I said and then walked away.

I knew the parents would follow; it also gave me time to think. The child looked like a human but her scent was different, like Bella's but hers were stronger. Maybe the child was a clue to a puzzle, which had something to do with Bella. I hoped it did, we would be one step closer to helping her.

After a while of walking I sat down again and put my head in my hands. I needed help but who knows what's going on.

I could feel the unknown people whacking me waiting for me to move, I only knew one way to show that I didn't mean any harm.

I pulled out my phone and called my wife.

Phone call

Esme: yes my love?

Carlisle: I need you my love; I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to help her!

Esme: its ok I will be there in a second.

Line dead

I put my phone away and looked up in time to see my wife running towards me. She sat down next to me and pulled me into her arms.

She was my strength, even when I was at my weakest. She was warm even when we were cold, I rested my head agents her chest and listen to the forest. I could hear birds and bats in the tress; I could smell the fresh grass after rainfall. The night was fresh and clean, I wished our lives were like that.

I felt Esme running her fingers through my hair and down my back, I closed my eyes and relaxed some more. She was truly a miracle worker; I don't know what I would do without her.

It was when I saw a shadow move that I got up and stood between it and my wife. I soon found there was more than one shadow, slowly people came forward. They were all men, big men.

They looked like Felix in a way tall and strong, they all had black eyes that ran over me then my wife. They had the same scent as the child but older and stronger.

One of the men stepped forward and but didn't speak for a while we just looked at each other.

A moment later Esme came forward and held my hand.

"Can we help you?" she asked looking at everyone and then back at me.

They still didn't move or speak just looked at us, something was off. I didn't like it.

"Who are you?" the man in front asked me looking down at me, like I was nothing.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme Cullen, who are you?" I asked looking the man in the eye not backing down for a second.

"I'm the prince of my people. You are not part of my people, what are you and why were you speaking to my Daughter?" he asked in a hiss.

"And we are the leaders of ours" I heard Aro say behind us.

They walked forward and eyed the man with a cold stare, Marcus and Caius did the same.

"I was not asking you! I was asking him!" the man hissed in a low voice, the men behind him moved closer.

"We are vampires; I was speaking to your daughter because we have a friend who is sick. She has the same type of scent, I'm hoping she is the same so I could find a way to help my friend." I said looking in his eyes; I hoped he would read the truth in my eyes.

"You are not vampires; vampires have rotting fresh and look like skeletons. They have red eyes and their egos are huge" the prince said

"Sir after my long years of being a leader for my race, I am sure none of us look like that" Aro said, Caius was holding back from laughing.

"Now would you mind tell us who you are?" Marcus asked

"We are Carpathians my name is Mike, I am the prince. We have lived in these mountains for years, we are part of the land and don't kill when we feed." Mike said looking at us in the eyes.

"We could use your help, Our daughter Bella Swan has been sick for three weeks now. We have looked over notes and still have not found anything." Said Aro.

"How don't you know to help her when she is your daughter?" Mike asked

"Well that is a long story, you see she was made in lab not born or bitten. A man got hold of our DNA from the three of us, and somehow made a child. We still don't know how he did it yet, but the problem is Bella has fallen ill and we think she is dying. Your scent smells a lot like hers." Said Caius with a worried look, over the days and weeks we all have fallen in love with Bella. It pain's us all to whack her suffer and not been able to help stop the pain.

"It would help us and her mate a lot if you took a look at her" I said

"Mate?" asked Mike

"Yes her mate hasn't left her side when she fell sick" said Aro

After a while of nothing but silence Mike spoke

"We will help you, take us to her" he said, the men behind him just nodded their heads.

Aro moved first leading the way towards Felix's cabin, once we were inside and in the living room of the cave. We saw Felix holding Bella's hand whispering to her.

Mikes point of view

When we saw the woman's mate I didn't think he was sane till I saw him move his head to look at us.

He had black eyes just like us but different, all of them were different. Their skin was paler the ours, some had red eyes and some gold and the mate had black. A lot of my men didn't believe them about the girl, but now we all do. On the floor on top of pillows was a girl who looked like she was dead. Her heart and breathing were slow.

Her mate was pale as well but he had a hunger look on his face, we all could see he hasn't feed in a while. That made him more deadly. I couldn't risk my people by bringing them close to this one man.

The man let out a hiss telling us to stay back and away from his woman, but the woman needed help. We wouldn't be able to touch her without her mate's permission.

"Felix, these men have come there to help Bella. Let them they won't hurt her." said the man named Aro, one of the fathers to the girl named Bella.

"Why don't you come and hunt, feed. Carlisle's family will look after her along with Carmen's" Aro said, the man got up and took one last look at the woman then left for the door.

After they were gone we got to work.

We had the power to see through things and send ourselves outside of our bodies to heal others from the inside out.

Our lead healer John looked at her, after a while we found all her cells in her body where changing. Her heart was failing but will change with the rest of her body.

The cells in her body were different from anything we had ever seen, not in our long history. This woman was truly a work of art that came with power. We could see her power forming and growing, it was spreading across her body wave after wave. We didn't know what it was but it was powerful and strong, too strong.

There was not much we could do, all that could be done was to wake her up and give her a drink that would help her vomit up the blood left over.

* * *

hope you like it!

review

thank you:)


End file.
